1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vent stacks and more particularly to a fluidic seal for preventing static electricity formation upon discharge of gas through the vent stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,673 a vent seal is provided for use with vent stacks, flare systems and the like which comprises a diode interposed in the stack below the top, the diode comprising spaced frusto-conical concentric baffles with aligned central openings permitting free upward delivery of gas but providing an obstruction to downflow of air or gas within the stack. The baffles as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,673 have relatively sharp edges which result in generating of static electricity by liquid particles of water or hydrocarbons in the flow stream passing over these edges.